It's Only Eight Miles Up
by luvthatblueeyedSoul
Summary: Starsky bets Hutch that he can spend the weekend in the mountains alone. Hutch reluctantly goes along with it. This can only spell trouble for all those involved. Story will be in multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Don't look now Buddy but those two lovelies we saw when we first came in are coming this way!" Hutch whispered to his partner as they sat at the bar.

Starsky took a quick sip of his beer then spun his stool around towards the two women as they made their way over to them.

Both Hutch and Starsky flashed their dazzling smiles as they approached.

The one woman was tall, blonde haired and blue eyed and her eyes were instantly drawn towards Hutch. The other woman was just slightly shorter, a redhead also with blue eyes and she had her sights set on Starsky.

"Hi guys!" the blonde spoke first as she smiled at Hutch then Starsky.

Hutch politely stood up from his stool and smiled back as did Starsky.

"Hello ladies!" Hutch replied.

"Ladies!" Starsky added.

"My friend and I couldn't help noticing the two of you from across the room and we were wondering if the two of you would like to join us for a drink?" the blonde asked them.

"Well now…that has to be the best offer we've had a day….what do you think Starsk…care to join these two lovely ladies for a drink and some pleasant conversation?" Hutch asked his friend as if he didn't already know the answer to his question.

"That is a terrific idea Hutch!" Starsky replied.

"Great…I'm Hanna Mitchell!" she said as she held out her hand to Hutch then Starsky.

"Hello….I'm Miranda Newton!" the redhead said as she extended her hand to the guys as well.

"Ken Hutchinson!" Hutch said as he shook their hands

"David Starsky!" Starsky said introducing himself.

"Shall we grab a table?" Hutch asked as he motioned to one of the nearby tables.

"Hug…two more beers please and another round of whatever these two lovely ladies are having!" Hutch said to his friend behind the bar.

"You got it!" Huggy said as he went to work to fetch their drinks.

The two women both nodded as they allowed Hutch and Starsky to lead them to the table.

The guys both pulled out chairs for the women then sat down themselves.

"Do you guys come here often?" Miranda directed her question to Starsky then looked over at Hutch.

"Yeah…all the time…Huggy's a friend of ours…he owns the place!" Starsky replied.

Huggy came over to the foursome with their drinks and placed them on the table.

"Will there be anything else gentlemen?" Huggy asked as he admired the two women.

"Not right now…thanks Hug!" Starsky said as he turned his attention to the women.

"How's come we've never seen the two of you in here before?" Starsky asked the ladies.

"Well we're sorta' new in town…Hanna and I just recently moved out here from the east coast!" Miranda replied.

"Ahhhh….lucky us!" Hutch said with a smile.

"Oh I don't know…I'd say Miranda and I are the lucky ones!" Hanna said as she leaned in closer to Hutch.

"Have you two known each other long?" Hutch asked Hanna.

"Practically all our lives…ever since kindergarten…we're inseparable…when I got a job offer out here I begged Randy…that's my pet name for her…I begged her to come out here with me and she did!" Hanna exclaimed.

"That's great….what line of work are you in if you don't mind me asking?" Hutch inquired.

"I'm a fashion designer and Randy is in graphic arts…she actually has a job interview lined up for the same company I'm working for so hopefully we'll be working together!" Hanna said excitedly.

"Well that's great!" Starsky chimed in as he smiled at both the women.

"What about you guys…what do the two of you do for a living?" Miranda asked as her attention was drawn towards Starsky.

"Hutch and I are police officers!" Starsky replied.

"Really….that must be very exciting!" Miranda said suddenly very interested.

"Never a dull moment!" Starsky informed her.

"It must get a little scary at time too though?" Hanna asked Hutch.

"Well you know….we're pretty tough!" Hutch replied as he pumped his fist.

"I bet you are!" Hanna purred.

Hutch liked how the conversation was going and he quickly eyed his partner and nodded with a smile.

"Have you two known each other very long?" Hanna asked Hutch and Starsky.

"Well not near as long as you and Miranda but yeah…what is it now Starsk…seven years…we went through the academy together…after nine months in uniform with different partners we finally got paired up together and we've been partner's ever since!" Hutch said proudly as he smiled over at his best friend.

"So you two must be pretty close then?" Miranda asked.

"He's my best friend…even if he does tend to get on my nerves every now and then!" Starsky said jokingly.

"Hmmm…I can't imagine you getting on anyone's nerves!" Hanna said to Hutch with a smile.

Hutch smiled back at her.

"Well…ya' see he has these weird eating habits…he eats a lot of rabbit food and tofu…I don't even know what tofu is!" Starsky said as he shook his head.

"You're kidding…Hanna is exactly the same way…she's always trying to get me to eat the crazy stuff she eats…I say no way…give me a great big fat greasy cheeseburger any day of the week!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Oh my Hutch…I think I'm in love!" Starsky swooned and they all chuckled.

"So what do you two ladies like to do for fun in your free time?" Hutch asked the two women.

"We both love the outdoors…hiking...camping…being one with nature…it's so invigorating!" Hanna replied.

Hutch's eyes got big and wide as he discovered they had similar interest.

"What about you two…do you enjoy the outdoors?" Miranda asked them.

Hutch was just about to respond when Starsky interrupted him.

"Enjoy the outdoors…sweetheart I spend more time in the forest then Pete Bunyan!" Starsky replied.

Hutch rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's Paul Starsk!" Hutch replied.

"Huh?" Starsky said.

"It's Paul Bunyan…not Pete...Mr. Great Outdoors!" Hutch informed his friend.

"Pete…Paul…Mary…when it comes to the woods they have nothing on me!" Starsky said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah…he's a regular Jeremiah Johnson!" Hutch said jokingly.

Miranda leaned over and whispered in her friend's ear as Hutch eyed Starsky.

Hanna shook her head approvingly at her friend then responded.

"Since you guys love the outdoors so much…Miranda and I were wondering if you'd be interested in joining us next weekend…we're planning on hiking up Big Pine Mountain…pitching a tent…building a fire…it's only an eight mile hike back in to where we camp…what do you say?" Hanna asked them.

"Only eight miles huh?" Starsky said halfheartedly.

"Ladies…my partner and I would love to join the two of you next weekend but you see my friend here he…" Hutch started to say with disappointment in his voice.

"He thinks it's a terrific idea!" Starsky finished Hutch's sentence.

"Yeah…and it's only eight miles to the camp Starsk!" Hutch said to his partner with a smile.

"I know…how 'bout that…a mere walk in the park!" Starsky added laughingly.

"Oh darn…wait a minute…I forgot Randy…we haven't had our hiking gear and tent sent from back east yet…we probably won't get it in time!" Hanna said sounding very disappointed.

Hutch looked over at his friend and smiled sheepishly.

"Well now ladies…not to worry…we can use my gear…and it just so happens I have a spare tent too!" Hutch replied enthusiastically.

"And you wouldn't mind sharing your sleeping bag with me?" Hanna asked devilishly.

"Uhhhh…noooo…uhhhh…not at all!" Hutch stuttered somewhat surprised at her boldness.

"And you wouldn't mind sharing yours with me?" Miranda asked Starsky as she touched his knee.

Starsky shot Hutch a look then turned his attention back to the redhead.

"No…not at all…it's the least I can do…I'm only too happy to share!" Starsky replied with a boyish grin.

"And wait till you see how fast I can get a fire going…you know by rubbing two sticks together…when I was a kid with the Boy Scouts I was top scout in my pack!" Starsky informed her as Hutch rolled his eyes yet again.

Miranda smiled appreciatively.

"Okay…sounds great...oh my Randy…look at the time…sorry guys we've got to get up early tomorrow so here's my number…call me later on in the week and we'll set up a time and a place to meet!" Hanna said as she scribbled her number on a napkin and handed it to Hutch.

"I sure hope this week flies by fast because I can't wait to rub your stick with mine and get that fire going!" Miranda said brazenly to Starsky.

Starsky was finishing off his beer and almost choked at her comment.

Hanna and Miranda rose from the table and the guys stood up as well.

"See you gentlemen next weekend then!" Hanna said as she held out her hand to Hutch.

Hutch clasped her hand in his and raised it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I'll be counting the hours!" Hutch said sweetly.

"There's a lake right by the campsite…so be sure to bring your swimming trunks…or not!" Miranda said to the both of them as she squeezed Starsky's forearm before walking away with her friend.

Starsky and Hutch enjoyed the view they gave as they walked away from them and out the door.

"Well Partner…you can thank me now or later!" Starsky said to Hutch.

"Thank you now or later for what?" Hutch asked his friend.

"Well if it wouldn't have been for my irresistible charm and good looks those two gals probably wouldn't have even come over to talk to us!" Starsky said smugly.

"Oh brother!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Not to mention the load of BS you gave them…Pete Bunyan…and you know damn well you were never a Boy Scout let alone top scout in your pack…please!" Hutch added slightly annoyed.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Starsky replied.

"Yeah…now all you have to worry about is hiking eight miles up that mountain next weekend Partner!" Hutch reminded him.

"Piece of cake!" Starsky said confidently.

Uh-Huh…wait until Miranda sees the true woodsman you really are…you'll be sleeping outside the tent…under the stars…then you'll really be one with nature…Pete!" Hutch said jokingly as he ribbed his friend.

Starsky was starting to get slightly irritated.

"Ya' know what…I'm gonna prove to you that I _**can**_ be one with nature!" Starsky exclaimed as he got up out of his chair.

Huggy heard Starsky's raised voice and came over to the table to see what they were talking about.

"We've got the weekend off and we don't have to be in until Monday…" Starsky started to say.

"And you want us to go on a camping trip!" Hutch said eagerly.

"No…not us…_**me**_!" Starsky proclaimed.

"_**You**_…_**by yourself**_?" Hutch said surprisingly.

"Yeah by myself!" Starsky replied.

Hutch and Huggy could only laugh.

"What's so funny?" Starsky asked as he looked at his friends.

"Starsk you wouldn't last five minutes in the woods alone!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is Blondie?" Starsky argued back.

"How 'bout a week's salary…I spend the whole weekend in the woods…by myself!" Starsky said adamantly.

"Oh man…I gotta' get in on this one…it's a sure thing!" Huggy chimed in.

"Huggy don't encourage him!" Hutch said to the other man.

"You and I both know he would never be able to do it!" Hutch added.

"Alright that's it…I'm doing it!" Starsky said loudly as he shoved his chair under the table.

"Starsky this is ridiculous…you are not doing it!" Hutch replied.

"Afraid of losing the bet huh?" Starsky stated.

"The bet...fat chance…my best friend…more than likely!" Hutch said sincerely.

"You gotta' map for Big Pine Forest?" Starsky asked him.

"Yeah I gotta' map!" Hutch answered.

"Good…I'll be over at your place tomorrow morning early…you can drive me there…then you can drop me off at the base of the mountain and pick me back up Sunday evening!" Starsky exclaimed as they started to walk out of the bar.

Hutch just shook his head.

"See ya' Sunday Hug!" Starsky called out as he walked out of the bar.

"I sure hope so Brother!" Huggy replied.

"You don't think he's really gonna' do it do you?" Huggy asked Hutch.

"Of course not Hug…come tomorrow morning he will have forgotten all about this crazy idea…you can count on it!" Hutch answered back.

"See ya' Hug!" Hutch said as he hurried off after his partner and his ride home.

The next morning Hutch rose early at six just as he always did, even on the weekends when they had off.

He had just started to perk a pot of coffee when he heard the roar of the Torino's engine pulling up out front of the apartment building.

"You gotta' be kidding me!" Hutch exclaimed as he went to the window and looked down on the street below.

Starsky had just hopped out of his car and was walking up the apartment steps.

He tapped on the door lightly then walked in.

"Okay let's get this show on the road Blondie…I'm burning daylight…I wanna' get up to the top of that mountain and make camp before it gets dark!" Starsky exclaimed as he walked into the room.

Hutch just looked at his friend with amazement.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Hutch said astounded.

"Yeah I'm serious…now come on let's go!" Starsky said as he motioned for Hutch to get moving.

"I've got all my gear loaded in the car…I just need you to drive me there now hurry it up will ya'" Starsky said eagerly.

Hutch just stood there shaking his head.

"This is crazy Starsk…you do know that right?" Hutch replied.

"Are ya' gonna take me or not…'cause if ya' ain't I…" Starsky started to say.

"Okay…okay!" Hutch said as he grabbed his jacket and the map.

"Let's go ya' Nut Job!" Hutch exclaimed as he slapped the map across Starsky's chest letting it go as he headed out the front door with Starsky in tow.

When they got down to the car Hutch looked into the back seat and saw all of Starsky's camping gear he packed.

"Starsk how in the hell are you gonna' carry all that stuff?" Hutch asked his friend.

"Don't worry about it…just get in and drive will ya!" Starsky remarked as he opened the passenger's side door and crawled in.

Hutch rolled his eyes and climbed in as well.

He started the engine and pulled away.

The drive up to the base of the mountain was a good fifty minutes and they were silent for the first twenty five until Hutch finally spoke.

"Ya' know Buddy…it's not too late to change your mind!" Hutch said as he looked over at his friend.

Starsky remained silent.

A few more minute went by.

"Starsk…you don't have to impress anybody…Miranda is already gaga over you…mountain man or no mountain man!" Hutch added.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I have to prove it to myself that I can do this?" Starsky said angrily.

"Okay…alright!" Hutch replied as he held up his right hand in defense.

They were silent for the remainder of the drive and Starsky was growing a bit nervous as they kept driving further and further away from civilization but he tried not to let it show.

Finally Hutch slowed the car down and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Okay Grizzly Adams…we're here!" Hutch proclaimed as he parked the car and looked over at Starsky.

Starsky looked around at his desolate surroundings and forced a smile.

"It's…..nice!" Starsky said as his voice cracked.

"Yeah…it's beautiful…it always is!" Hutch said as he too looked around admiring the scenery.

They just sat there for several more minutes as Starsky contemplated his next move.

"Okay….here I go!" Starsky said trying to sound eager as he climbed out of the Torino and opened the back seat.

"No Starsk…you're already gone!" Hutch said jokingly as he too climbed out of the car.

He watched in disbelief as Starsky strapped on his backpack then struggled to gather the rest of his gear while attempting to stay upright.

Hutch could only shake his head.

"Alright…I think I have everything!" Starsky exclaimed as he rechecked his load.

"Yeah Starsk…I think you do!" Hutch ribbed his friend.

"Okay…I'll be back…say around three o'clock Sunday…you just make sure you're here to pick me up!" Starsky informed his friend.

"I'll be here…I only hope you'll be here!" Hutch said only half joking.

"You got your gun right?" Hutch asked his friend.

"Yeah…I got my gun!" Starsky answered.

"Good!" Hutch said.

"Well…see ya' Sunday!" Starsky said with a half-hearted smile as he turned and started to head up the mountain.

"Watch out for those rabid wolves!" Hutch called out hoping to scare Starsky into changing his mind.

Starsky froze in his tracks then turned around.

"Rabbit wolves?" Starsky said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"They only eat rabbits right?" Starsky asked nervously.

"Not rabbits you big dummy…rabid…you know rabies…foaming at the mouth crazed man eating killers!" Hutch added wide eyed.

"There's not really wild wolves up in them woods….is there?" Starsky said worriedly.

"Oh yeah….big ones!" Hutch said as he spread his arms out indicating the size of a huge wolf.

"You're just saying that!" Starsky exclaimed as he shot Hutch an angry look then turned and started off again.

Hutch stood by the Torino and watched his friend make his way up the mountain path and continued to watch even after he was long out of sight.

He then climbed on the hood of the car and sat and waited another half hour convinced his partner would change his mind and come back, that didn't happen.

"Why in the hell am I sitting here waiting on that lunatic…I've got the whole weekend off…I should be enjoying it!" Hutch said to himself out loud as he slid off the hood of the car and opened the driver's side door.

"Crazy flippin' psycho!" Hutch shouted to the wind.

"Why should I ruin my entire weekend worrying about that mushbrain?" Hutch said loudly as he climbed into Starsky's car and slammed the car door.

Hutch took one more look up the mountain path and then shaking his head started up the car's engine and pulled out onto the gravel road turning the car back in the direction they came from.

Starsky was surprised how dark the woods quickly got as he made his way further and further into the forest.

The silence was unnerving as well.

The only sounds he heard were his two feet kicking up the dried leaves on the forest floor and the occasional scurrying of small wildlife and yet as soon as he reached the deepest part of the woods he had a strange feeling that someone or something was watching him.

As he progressed further he stopped several times along the way to listen but all he heard was silence, not even the twittering of a bird.

Then he heard it, a faint noise off to the side, a rustling of leaves causes the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"It's probably one of those rabbit wolves Hutch was talking about!" Starsky said softly to himself.

He checked his holster to make certain his gun was where it needed to be then he scanned the area around him.

Not hearing anything more he continued on listening intently for any further noises.

Just then he heard the sound of twigs snapping and he froze in his tracks.

"Whose there?" Starsky shouted out only to be answered by silence.

He listened for several more minutes before shaking his head and moving onward.

"Damn you Hutchinson for putting crazy ideas into my head…you just didn't want to lose the bet that's all!" Starsky cursed his absent partner.

"There aren't any crazed man-eating wolves in these parts anyhow…I'm not worried…you're the one that needs to worry 'cause when I get back on Sunday you are gonna' be dishes out a pile of dough Buddy Boy..HaHa!" Starsky shouted out into thin air, trying to convince himself more than anything.

The day progressed on and Starsky finally made it to the top of the mountain.

By now it was starting to get dark so Starsky found a suitable spot to pitch his tent for the evening and then set off to gather firewood for the campfire.

He was approximately fifty yards from the campsite close to an outcropping of huge rocks that dropped off rapidly down several hundred feet below when he heard a low growl from behind him.

Starsky slowly turned in the direction of the growl and his heart leaped out of his chest, for standing not thirty feet away was the biggest cat he'd ever seen in his life.

It was a female mountain lion and Starsky just happened to be between her and her cave of small cubs on the side of the outcroppings.

Starsky slowly reached for his Beretta forgetting he had taking it off when he set the tent up because it was getting in the way.

"Shit!" he whispered to himself cursing his stupidity.

He then slowly started backing away from the wild cat.

"Nice kitty…good kitty!" he called out softly as he cautiously walked backwards.

The huge cat did not want to play nice and sprang towards Starsky.

"Ohhhh shit!" Starsky exclaimed as he turned and ran forgetting that the drop-off was directly in front of him.

He reached the cliff's edge and was unable to stop in time.

The last thing he remembered was hearing what sounded like a gunshot before he tumbled down over the steep side.

Thinking Hutch had come to his rescue he called out his partner's name.

"Hutch!" Starsky yelled before landing solidly on a huge boulder that jutted out from the side of the cliff below.

Luckily the boulder broke his fall, preventing him from falling any further down the side of the mountain.

Unluckily his head hit the rock hard surface knocking him out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Starsky opened his eyes slowly then blinked hard to clear his blurred vision.

The throbbing pain in his head was unbearable as he reached up to touch his forehead and felt the bandage.

Every bone in his body ached as he tried to sit up.

Feeling something around his right leg he looked down shocked to find his leg was wrapped in a makeshift splint.

As the room began to spin around him he dropped back down onto the bed squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

He opened his eyes once again and scanned around the darkened room where he laid.

He did not recognize his surrounding one bit.

He surveyed the room and judging by the rustic interior soon came to the conclusion he was in cabin but whose he had no idea.

Just then the cloth curtain separating the bedroom from the rest of the cabin was pulled open and a young woman stepped inside the room.

She cast her eyes on Starsky surprised to see that he was awake.

Starsky eyed her suspiciously as she checked his bandages not saying a word.

Finally after several minutes of silence Starsky spoke.

"Where am I?" he asked the woman his voice very raspy.

She did not reply.

"Who are you?" he asked her seeking a response but not getting one.

"Please….tell me what happened…how did I get?" he pleaded with her, she remained silent.

By now the pounding in is head had grown worse and his vision was beginning to blur once again.

Starsky knew he was coming close to passing out.

"I'm a cop…my partner Hutch…he's gonna wonder where I….." Starsky mumbled inaudibly as he slowly slipped unconscious.

The woman stood over his bedside for several minutes watching him before turning and exited the room.

…...

Hutch woke early the next morning and as per his daily routine went for his morning run.

He was paused at the streetlight waiting for it to change when he heard someone shout his name.

He turned and was delighted to see the two women Starsky and him had met the other evening.

He waved then quickly jogged over to them.

"Well…good morning ladies…what a pleasant surprise!" he said as he flashed his dazzling smile.

"We thought that was you…good morning yourself!" Hanna replied as her eyes took in his handsome, sweaty physique.

"Do you run every morning?" Hanna asked him.

"Every morning…six a.m.!" he replied smiling at her then at her friend Miranda.

"Do you live close by?" she asked him.

"About two blocks that away!" Hutch said as pointed in the direction of his apartment.

"What brings you two lovely ladies to my part of town?" he asked them politely.

"Hanna wanted to try the café down on the corner…I guess they specialize in organic whole foods…right up her alley!" Miranda said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm in for a real treat!" she added, frowning at her friend.

"Oh you'll love it…I eat there all the time!" Hutch replied.

"Yeah I can't what!" Miranda said jokingly.

"Care to join us?" Hanna asked hoping he would accept.

"Oh I'd love to but I haven't finished my run yet and besides I'm all sweaty!" he said pulling on his wet tee shirt.

"We don't mind do we Randy…I love to see a man sweat!" she said playfully causing Hutch to blush.

"Well I'll tell you what…let me finish my run…I'll grab a quick shower and if you're still there when I get back I'll join you!" Hutch replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You gotta deal!" Hanna said enthusiastically.

"Hey maybe you could bring that cute curly haired partner of yours along with!" Miranda exclaimed.

Ohhh…Starsky…he's uhhh…he went out of town this weekend won't be back until this evening!" Hutch replied.

"Oh that's too bad!" Miranda said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah too bad!" Hutch said as he thought of his friend and wondered how he was making out with his little excursion.

"Visiting old friends is he?" Miranda asked.

"Uhhh…yep…Mr. Pine and Mrs. Woods…yeah real close personal friends of his…he visits them all the time!" Hutch said trying to sound somewhat convincing.

"Well okay…why don't you go finish your run and we'll meet you back here at the café then!" Hanna said with a smile.

"You got it…hey be sure to save on of those yummy sprouted wheat pomegranate muffins for me!" Hutch replied as he hurried off.

"Oh I'm almost positive they'll have extra!" Miranda shouted after him rolling her eyes again.

Hanna watched him run off until he was completely out of sight.

"Come on girl…let's go get you a bulgur wheat bagel…that should hold you until Blondie gets back!" Miranda said jokingly as she grabbed her friends arm pulling her towards the café.

…

Starsky awoke to the sound of pots and pans rattling and the smell of a wood fire.

He tried once again to raise himself up from the bed only to half a sharp pain shoot through his lower back and right leg.

"Ohhh god!" he cried out riding the wave of pain until it subsided slightly.

The woman, hearing him wake, came into the bedroom carrying a tray of food consisting of a bowl of soup and homemade bread.

She placed the tray on a nearby table then proceeded to prop an extra pillow up under his head.

"Please…I need to get in contact with my partner!" Starsky exclaimed.

The woman acted like she didn't hear him as she reached for the bowl of soup.

"Hutchinson…Ken Hutchinson…we're cops with the Bay City Police Department!" Starsky said wincing from the pain.

The woman held a spoonful of the soup to Starsky's lips but he pushed it aside spilling it across his chest.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Starsky cried out.

The woman looked at him with anger.

"You need to eat something!" she spat out.

"So…you _**can**_ speak!" Starsky said exasperated.

The woman just stared at him.

"Please tell me where I am!" he begged her.

"My cabin" she simple said.

"What happened…how did I get here?" he asked her.

"You don't remember?" she answered.

Starsky held his breath as another bout of pain shot through his body.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember.

"I remember the mountain cat…and I remember running from it…and a gunshot!" Starsky exclaimed.

"The gunshot…that was you?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"That's all I remember!" he said taking a deep breath stifling the pain.

"You went over the side of a cliff…you fell onto a rock…that broke your fall." She said as she filled in the missing pieces.

"When you fell, you hit your head and broke your leg in two places…the bones were poking out of your skin…it wasn't pretty!" she informed him.

Starsky looked down at his bandaged leg then back at her.

"How did I get here?" he asked her again.

"I made a carrier out of fallen tree branches and dragged you back here." She replied.

Starsky was surprised that a woman so small was capable of such a feat.

"Thank you!" he said.

"How far did you have to drag me?" he asked her trying to get an idea how far they were from his campsite.

"Far enough!" was all she said.

"My name is David…David Starsky…what's yours?" he asked.

She eyed him suspiciously then replied "Emma…Emma Porter!"

She stirred the soup in the bowl she was still holding and fed Starsky a spoonful.

"That's good…what is it?" he asked her.

"Just some broth left over from a rabbit stew I had last night." She told him.

Starsky thought he would try once again to get her to hear his plea.

"Emma…how long have I been here?" he asked.

"I brought you here yesterday…late!" she replied.

"So this is Sunday?" he asked her.

She shook her head yes.

"Emma…my partner….my friend Hutch…he was supposed to pick me up today at the base of the mountain…he's gonna be worried about me if I'm not there….I need to get word to him where I'm at…please help me!" he pleaded with her.

"I can't leave you here alone…I'll go for help first thing in the morning." She told him as she fed him the rest of the soup.

"You don't understand…Hutch will be waiting for me today!" Starsky said with desperation in his voice.

She cleared away the tray handing him the leftover bread as she made her way back out to the other room.

"Man Hutch is gonna be so pissed off with me…I'm never gonna hear the end of this one!" Starsky whispered softly to himself.

…..

It was exactly one thirty in the afternoon as Hutch pulled up to the meeting area at the foot of the mountain.

He wanted to get there early thinking for sure that Starsky would be there waiting eagerly.

He was surprised to find the roadside empty so he parked the car and pulled out a magazine and started to read an article while he waited.

As Hutch leafed through his magazine he continued to scan the horizon for his friend, it was now almost two thirty.

"Boy Starsk…you must be enjoying yourself Buddy!" Hutch said to himself as he looked up the path that Starsky had taken earlier yesterday morning.

He glanced at his watch again then sighed and laid his head back against the seat and proceeded to doze off.

Little did he know that as he was napping a lone figure stood just inside the wooded area watching him.

Emma stood there for quite some time watching Hutch sleep.

At one point she started towards the car then stopped and turned back around.

Finally after a period of time she took off running through the woods and back up the mountain path to her home hidden deep in the woods.

Hutch awoke shortly after, rubbed the sleep from his eyes then looked at his watch once again.

"Three fifty three…come on Starsk where are you?" Hutch said a bit irritated.

He sighed heavily then opened the car door and climbed out.

He stretched his stiff muscles then looked up the path then at his nearby surroundings.

He began pacing back and forth across the roadway and then after twenty more minutes he threw his hands up in the air and headed back to the car.

"Christ Starsk!" he said as he opened the car door, plucked the key from the ignition, leaned inside the car, opened the glove compartment and pulled out a flashlight slamming the glove compartment then the car door before heading up the wooded path.

Hutch didn't have a map of the area since he had loaned it to his partner but he was pretty familiar with where he was going as he proceeded up the mountain.

He kept looking up the narrow path ahead of him thinking his curly headed, self-centered partner would be poking his head out of the woods at any minute but the further up the steep mountainside he went the more nervous he became.

"Where are you Buddy?" he whispered to himself growing steadily more concerned for his friend's welfare.

After a good deal of time had passed he finally reached the top hoping Starsky would be there but there was no sign of his partner anywhere.

Hutch scanned the area but found no trace of Starsky or his campsite.

As daylight was starting to dwindle Hutch began to fear the worst.

"Something's not right…I can feel it!" Hutch said out loud as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"_**Starsky**_!" Hutch yelled out as Starsky's named echoed through the woods.

"_**Starsky**_!" Hutch called out for his partner again only to be met with silence as the echoes diminished.

"Dammit Starsk…where are you?" Hutch cursed as his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

He continued on for another hour stopping to look for any sign that his friend had been in the area then by chance he stumbled upon a set of tracks left in the softened earth.

He stooped down and examined them and noticed that they appeared to be made from a set of hiking boots about Starsky's size.

Hutch stood up and called out his friend's name several more times to no avail.

By now the daylight was pretty well gone and Hutch had to resort to using the flashlight.

He knew he couldn't go on much further in the dark but was reluctant to give up his search.

"_**Come on Starsk**_….._**answer me please**_!" Hutch cried out but his cries were futile.

With a heavy heart Hutch knew he had to turn around and head back down the side of the mountain to get help and the sooner he did it the sooner he could get back and find his missing friend.

"I'll be back Buddy…I promise I'll be back!" Hutch whispered to himself as he turned and started his descent down over the side going as fast as he could in the dark with only the flashlight to shine the way.

In his haste Hutch had stumbled and fallen several times over rocks and dead tree branches that were across the path.

By the time he reached the bottom of the mountain both his hands and knees were bloodied and bruised.

He winced as he pulled the car door open and climbed inside grabbing the police radio.

"Zebra Three to Central come in please this is an emergency!" Hutch spat into the mike.

"Go ahead Zebra Three!" a female voice came back.

"Sara this is Hutch…patch me through to Captain Dobey's residence would you...it's an emergency!" he ordered.

"Sure Hutch…right away!" she replied.

Hutch waited impatiently for Dobey to pick up.

This better be important Hutchinson!" Dobey said loudly when he answered the phone.

"Captain…it's Starsky…he went camping up in Big Pine Mountain this weekend…I was supposed to pick him up this afternoon…he never showed up!" Hutch said with fear in his voice.

"Wait a second…Starsky went camping…by himself?" Dobey asked with a tone of surprise then anger.

"Yeah Captain…it was a stupid bet we had…." Hutch said with regret.

"Dangnabbit Hutchinson…when are the two of you ever gonna learn to…" Dobey started to stay furiously.

"Yeah Captain I know…I know…and you can chew us out later but right now we gotta find Starsky!" Hutch said solemnly.

Dobey sighed heavily into the phone.

"Alright…let me alert the authorities…unfortunately we won't be able to organize a search party until daylight" Dobey replied.

"Yeah I know" Hutch answered somberly.

"Where are you now?" Doey asked the blond.

"I'm still at the base of the mountain where I was supposed to meet Starsky" Hutch said as he looked out into the darkened woods.

"Okay…I know you don't want to but I need you to come back to the precinct…we need to go over some things!" Dobey informed him.

"Captain…I don't wanna leave him!" Hutch replied with sadness in his voice.

"Listen to me Hutch…we both know he's not coming out of those woods anymore tonight…they're gonna want to know as much as possible to start their search…now please…come in…and hey…we're gonna find him!" Dobey replied.

"Alright Captain…I'm on my way!" Hutch said regrettably before tossing the radio mike on the seat.

Hutch thought he would try one more time to call for his partner as he climbed back out of the car.

"_**Starsky!" **_he yelled out.

"_**Starsky!" **_he shouted one more time but he got no response.

Hutch hung his head low and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Buddy…I gotta go…just hang on Partner…please just hang on!" Hutch said mournfully before climbing back inside the car and driving off.

…

Emma managed to reach the cabin just before darkness had enveloped her pathway home.

She went inside checked on Starsky and when she noticed he was asleep quietly started to make her way back into the other room.

Starsky stirred.

"Where's my partner?" Starsky called out and made her jump.

"Hutch!" Starsky yelled thinking Hutch was just on the other side of the curtained room.

When Hutch didn't answer he looked at Emma suspiciously.

"Where is he?" he asked her impatiently.

"He's ahhh…he's not here!" she replied ringing her hands together nervously.

"What…why?" Starsky asked with surprise and disappoint in his voice.

"He….he went back to get help!" she said avoided eye contact.

"He what?" Starsky asked.

She did not reply.

"That makes no sense…he could have called it in then followed you back!" Starsky said confused.

"I…I..I guess he wanted to show them how to get to you!" she said guiltily.

"But how does he know how to get here?" he continued with his questioning.

"I drew him a map!" she answered.

As Starsky's head began to throb he closed his eyes sighing heavily.

"I just can't believe he didn't want to come back with you!" Starsky said sounding downhearted knowing he had to wait even longer now to see his friend.

"He said he'd be here first thing tomorrow morning…I don't know why you're getting so upset!" Emma spat.

Starsky opened his eyes and looked at her in disbelief.

"I need to go fix us something to eat!" she replied before leaving the room in haste.

"Oh God Hutch…hurry up Partner!" Starsky whispered to himself as the pain once again began to pulse through his body.

Emma made herself busy in the kitchen area as she made their evening meal trying to keep her mind off the fact that she had lied to the man in the other room.

She felt guilty at first but as she prepared the nights supper her guilt started to melt away knowing she would not have to spend another night alone in solitude.

When the food was ready she placed everything on a tray and carried it in to Starsky smiling down at him.

As he watched her she placed the tray down beside the bed and like before started to spoon feed him, wiping his chin as needed.

She raised another spoonful to his lips and as the spoon made it midway to his mouth Starsky started to speak.

"Are you sure Hutch knows exactly where we are?" he asked her.

"Yes…I told you before…I drew him a map!" she replied as she looked down at the bowl of soup avoiding his gaze.

Starsky frowned.

He watched her as she continued to feed him.

He though she was a very pretty girl, maybe late twenties and he wondered why she chose to live up here in the mountains away from the rest of the world, away from civilization.

"Emma why do you live so far up here in the mountains away from other people?" Starsky asked.

"I have no use for other people…I'm perfectly fine right here!" she replied.

"Yeah but you're all alone…don't you ever get lonely or scared?" he added.

"Oh I'm not alone!" she said with a smile.

"You're not?" Starsky asked her.

"No…my father is right outside!" she said as she turned her head and motioned out the only window in the room.

"He is?" Starsky replied with shock.

"Yeah…he's buried right under that big old Hemlock tree out there!" she said as she looked out the window with sadness in her eyes.

Starsky followed her gaze but was unable to sit up to look out the window as well.

"What happened to him?" Starsky asked.

A huge mournful looked crept over her face.

"About a month ago he was out hunting when he was attacked by that Mountain Lion that nearly done you in as well!" she answered.

Starsky looked surprised.

"He didn't come home that night…the next morning I went out in search of him and found him…the cat had him clawed up pretty good…he bled to death I suppose" she said somberly.

"God Emma…I'm so sorry!" Starsky said as he reached out and placed his hand on hers.

Emma could feel the warmth of his touched and allowed it to linger relishing in it but then after a few seconds she pulled away and stood up gathering the empty dishes and placing everything on a tray before quickly exiting the room.

She barely made it out of the room before dropping the tray soundly on the kitchen table and slumping down into a nearby chair sobbing heavily.

Starsky listened as her sobbing became louder then more muffled.

His heart ached for her as he longed to hold her in his arms and console her.

The thought of the girl losing her father in such a tragic way and then her finding him the way she did brought tears to his own eyes as he shook his head.

Eventually her sobbing subsided and the cabin became deafly silent and Starsky dosed off thinking how he was going to explain all this to his best friend in the morning.

…..

Hanna was sound asleep when the phone by her bed rang out.

"Hello" she replied groggily into the receiver.

"Hanna this is Ken!" a voice of desperation said on the other end.

"Ken?" she answered back with surprise.

"Honey I need your help!" Hutch said anxiously.

"My help…why...how?" she asked puzzled.

"Today when I saw you and Miranda on the street…I lied about Starsky being away visiting friends…he actually went camping up in Big Pine Mountain over the weekend!" Hutch told her.

"I don't understand Ken…why would you lie about something like that?" she asked confused.

"The other night…when Starsky and I first met you and Miranda at Huggy's…when you two invited us to go camping with you this coming weekend and Starsky said he loved the outdoors!" he started to tell her.

"Yes…go on!" she replied not sure where he was going with his story.

Well…Starsky hates the outdoors…he only said that to impress Miranda!" he informed her.

"Okay but I still don't see what this has to do with you needing my help Ken!" Hanna said.

"Starsky didn't want to look like a total fool going up there with you ladies so he got this crazy idea in his head to spend this weekend alone up there to prove he could do it!" Hutch said solemnly.

"That's crazy Ken…Miranda wouldn't have cared if he wasn't an outdoorsman…she's nuts about him!" she replied.

"That's what I told him but he's so damn stubborn…anyway…I was supposed to pick him up this afternoon at the base of the mountain…only he didn't show up!" Hutch said somberly.

"Oh no!" Hanna cried out.

"I went up the mountain looking for him…I got to the top and looked around but by then it was getting dark and I had to come back down…they're sending out a search party tomorrow and well…I was hoping since you know that area so well you'd maybe be able to come along with me and help me look for him!" Hutch said anxiously.

"Of course I will Ken!" she told him.

"Thank you Hun…I want to get there before daybreak…I'm taking my camping gear along just in case I have to spend the night in the woods although I hope to God we find him beforehand!" Hutch added.

"Yeah hopefully but I'll bring my gear too!" she said.

"Okay…I'll pick you up around four am!" Hutch told her.

"See you then Ken and hey…don't worry…we're gonna find him and then you can kick his stubborn ass back down the mountain!" she said trying to make light of an already tense situation.

"Yeah…you can be sure I will!" Hutch replied before hanging up.

…..

The next morning way before daylight was starting to break Emma sat out front of the cabin on a fallen tree trunk looking off into the darkness ahead of her.

She knew before too long the blond man she saw waiting at the foot of the mountain would eventually find his way through the deep woods to her cabin and to Starsky.

She dreaded the idea of being alone again and she began to concoct a plan.

She quickly got up from the fallen tree and raced inside.

She immediately went to work in her tiny kitchen area pulling tins from a shelf attached to the wall.

She opened the tins of herbs that she and her father had collected from the woods and carefully measured the amounts before mixing them together in a small crock.

She then added some boiling water to the mixture and placed a lid over it letting it steep as she went on to prepare breakfast for the dark haired man in the other room.

She fried up a few quail eggs over the fire along with a few pieces of wild game meat and placed everything on a plate.

Starsky awoke to the delightful smell of the mornings breakfast and smiled slightly, partly because he knew Hutch was on the way and partly because he was about to be fed.

Emma came into the room with a huge smile on her face when she noticed he was awake and smiling as well.

"Good morning David!" she said happily as she sat the tray down.

"Good morning!" Starsky replied.

"That smells terrific!" he added as she propped an extra pillow behind his back.

When she did so her fingers accidently grazed the back of his neck and she felt the warmth of his skin.

The room still had a chill to it since the sun had yet to creep inside to warm it and she thought it rather odd that he felt so warm but she soon dismissed the thought as she went about to feed him his morning meal.

Starsky was only able to finish half of his breakfast then she placed the herbal tea she had made to his lips and that he drank down eagerly finishing the entire cupful.

He thanked her gratefully as he watched her clear away the dishes and exit the room.

She returned a few minutes later and sat down once again by his bedside.

Starsky smiled at her then looked out the window.

"It will soon be getting light outside…Hutch should be here soon!" Starsky said as he thought of his friend coming to his rescue.

Emma simply nodded and smiled slightly.

"Emma…maybe you should think about coming with us…this is no place for a young woman to be alone" Starsky said suddenly feeling very groggy.

"This is my home…it's been my home since I was twelve!" she replied.

"You've been here that long?" Starsky said sounding astonished.

Emma nodded her head.

"May I ask you why you came to live here in the first place?" he asked her as his eyes began to droop.

"It's personal!" she said trying to avoid the question.

"Please Emma…I'd really like to know…as a friend" he said softly with a smile stirring something inside of her and she melted.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw the look of someone she knew she could trust.

After staring at him for several seconds she spoke.

"We use to live in Orange County…back before it happened!" she replied.

"Before what happened?" he asked her urging her on as he yawned sleepily.

She paused again.

"One day while my father was at work and I was at school a couple of men broke into our home and attacked my mother..." Emma started to relay her story then stopped.

Starsky nodded for her to continue.

"They raped and murdered her…I came home from school and found her in my parent's bedroom!" Emma added as the tears began to weep from her eyes.

"Oh God Emma…that must have been horrible!" Starsky said with sadness as he reached out to her.

"The police found and arrested the two men a couple of days later but they both got off…the judge said there was not enough evidence!" Emma cried softly.

"Those two horribly sick men raped and killed my mother and then got off with not even a slap on the wrist!" she cried out angrily.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Starsky said softly as he squeezed her hand.

His eyes were really drooping heavily by now as he fought to stay awake.

"My father pretty much gave up on the rest of mankind and he moved me up here to these mountains shortly afterwards and we've been here ever since!" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah but Emma…not all of mankind is cruel like those two men were…there are millions of decent…honest…caring human beings out there…" Starsky replied as his words started to slur.

She watched as he started to nod off.

"Like you David…you would never hurt me would you?" she asked him.

Starsky shook his head to clear the fog not really hearing here last words.

"Oh my Emma I'm sorry…I don't know why but suddenly I'm very tired…I can hardly keep my eyes opened. Starsky slurred his words again.

Emma watched as his head fell to the side and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"David….David?" she said as she shook him gently.

Not getting a response she quickly jumped from her chair and went straight to work.

She grabbed hold of the bed Starsky was laying in and with all her might she gave it a shove and continued to shove it until she was able to move it several feet from its original position.

She then reached down and pulled the heavy rug that laid underneath the bed and that covered the floor exposing a trap door in the floorboards.

She then pried open the boards one by one until she made a hole large enough in the floor for her liking.

She bent down and looked at the area underneath the floor that her father had dug out years before.

He had made a sort of hiding place for her, just in case any strangers ever came along he would have been able to hide her and keep her safe in there.

At the time she hated the idea of the hole and the thought of ever having to use it herself but now she was grateful for her father for making it.

She then got up from the floor and grabbed an extra blanket from the bed and laid it down inside the hole.

She stood up once again and proceeded to pull the cover off of Starsky's sleeping form then with all her strength she carefully pulled him off the bed being mindful of his injuries and drug him as best she could to the hole in the floor slowly lowering him down inside.

She placed another blanket on top of him tucking it securely around him and then quickly replaced the boards over top of him.

Emma then pulled the rug back over the trap door and shoved the bed back into place.

After checking the area, she made the bed, gathered up the empty dishes and then satisfied, she left the room.

She cleaned up the breakfast dishes then sat down at the hearth and waited for the blond man who was soon sure to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hutch and Hanna arrived at the base of the mountain way before daybreak.

As they pulled up to where he had dropped Starsky off just days before Hutch prayed that his partner would miraculously reappear out of the trees but sadly that did not happen.

They both climbed out of the car each carrying a flashlight and headed to the path leading up the mountainside.

Hutch called out Starsky's name several times into the still atmosphere getting no reply.

Even in the semi darkness Hanna could clearly see the disappointment on Hutch's face and she gently placed her hand on his forearm.

"We're gonna find him Ken!" she said softly trying to reassure him.

"Yeah" Hutch simply said bowing his head and nodding.

"God…I'm such an idiot for letting him go up there alone…I…I…should have…" Hutch stammered.

"Hey….none of this is your fault….you can't blame yourself!" Hanna told him.

"I'm his partner…we're supposed to look out for one another!" Hutch said loudly as they made their way back to the car.

When they reached the car Hutch pounded the side of his hand violently on the hood of the beat up old Ford.

Just then they noticed the bright headlights of several oncoming cars heading in their direction.

Hutch and Hanna watched as the vehicles pulled off to the side of the road one by one.

A tall lanky dark haired man and a slightly shorter, stockier red haired man climbed out of a dark green jeep followed by Captain Dobey in the second car.

Dobey and the other men walked over to Hutch and Hanna.

Dobey nodded at his detective then to the blonde female by his side.

"Hutch…this is Jerry Michaels…he's the Chief Deputy Game Warden for this area" Dobey informed Hutch as Hutch shook his hand.

"This is Deputy Game Warden Ben Rider" Dobey said referring to the shorter man with Michaels.

Hutch shook his hand as well.

"This is my friend Hanna Mitchell…she's pretty familiar with this part of the mountain so she's gonna be assisting us in the search" Hutch said as he introduced Hanna.

"Yes….Hanna and I are actually old friends!" Michaels said as he held out his hand to Hanna.

"Jerry" Hanna replied shaking his hand.

Hutch wondered briefly what the old friend comment meant but then quickly pushed the thought out of his mind eager to start the search for his best friend.

The remainder of the crowd that arrived behind Dobey and the other two men started circling them waiting for instructions.

Hutch nodded to the man in charge of the Search and Rescue team he had met at the police station last night when they went over the strategy for the search.

"Steve" Hutch greeted the man and the man returned the greeting.

"Okay everyone...we have a man that's been missing since yesterday afternoon…he's somewhere up there in those mountains and we're gonna find him and bring him home!" the man in charge shouted as he pointed towards the path leading up the mountain.

"Once we get up to the top I need everyone to form separate teams consisting of six men….it's a huge area to cover so Officer Starsky could be anywhere!" the man added.

"We will be setting up a command center right here so all of you that have radios can get word down here to Captain Dobey if you come across anything of importance! Hutch informed them as he and Hanna strapped on their backpacks.

"Any questions?" Steve asked with everyone shaking their heads no.

"Okay…let's go!" Steve shouted as he clapped his hands together before leading the way.

Hutch walked beside the man with Hanna at his other side as they started up the path with everyone else falling in behind.

…..

Emma was starting to get extremely nervous as she paced the floor waiting and wondering how soon it would be before the blond would be at her door.

She knew Starsky would remain asleep for several more hours from the drugged cup of tea she had given him earlier that morning but she didn't like the idea of him lying in the cold damp hole under the floor boards in his condition.

Several times through the course of the day she went into the bedroom and would talk to him through the floor as if he could hear her.

"It won't be much longer David I promise…as soon as they get here and can't find you we can be alone again!" she said out loud before heading back into the other room.

Emma sat back down at the fire and started work on mending some torn articles of clothing to try to occupy her mind as she waited.

As she sat there in her rocking chair rocking back and forth she imagined in her mind the kind of life she was going to have with the dark haired man and she smiled.

"You'll see David…you're going to be very happy here…_**we'll**_ be very happy here!" she called out as she looked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Don't worry either…that blond man won't come between us…he'll never find you I'll make sure of that!" she hissed angrily as she thought of the man she had seen waiting for Starsky at the foot of the mountain.

She knew he was going to be a huge problem, she remembered how upset the blond was as he waited for his friend at his car.

"Yeah…he's going to be a very big problem!" she fumed as she tossed her sewing aside and started rocking feverously.

…

Hutch and the rest of the search group reached the top of the mountain within a few hours with no sign of Starsky in sight.

"Alright Gentlemen…let's get those teams formed…I want a team to head due north with Jerry …a team to veer off to the west with Officer Hutchinson and the remainder of you men will be with me as we head to the east!" Steve instructed everyone pointing in each direction as he spoke.

"If you find anything and I mean _**anything**_ that you think might be of importance you radio myself, Officer Hutchinson or Chief Warden Michaels immediately do you understand?" Steve asked the crowd.

Everyone either shook their heads yes or acknowledged verbally.

"Okay let's head out and everyone please be careful!" Steve shouted out before the crowd dispersed.

Hutch's team as per the instructions headed west scouring the ground for any sign that Starsky may have been in the area.

Upon Hanna's suggestion they went in the direction that she felt Starsky may have gone to set up camp for the night.

They only walked a short way when Hutch noticed footprints in the softened earth.

"Look at this!" Hutch said with excitement in his voice.

Both he and Hanna knelt down to examine the tracks.

"They could be his!" Hanna said as she looked at Hutch.

"Of course they're his!" Hutch said eagerly.

"He was here Hanna…I can feel it!" the blond added as he stood upright and glanced around.

"Okay men…let's spread out and check this whole area…I want everyone to go over the area with a fine tooth comb!" Hutch ordered.

The men nodded then split up to cover the wooded area.

Within a few short minutes Hutch heard one of the men from the search party shout out "Officer Hutchinson…I've found something!"

Hutch and Hanna quickly ran in the direction of the shout.

When they reached the location the man stood there holding onto a backpack.

Hutch's heart skipped a beat when he recognized the backpack was his missing partners.

He took the pack from the other man and examined it closely.

"It's Starsky's!" he said half-heartedly as he looked around.

Further examination of the site turned up more of Starsky's supplies, his sleeping bag, tent and food.

"God Hanna…look…there's no sign of a campfire…Starsky wasn't heading back down with this stuff…he never got any of it unpacked!" Hutch said fearfully.

Hanna nodded in agreement.

"What the hell happened to him…._**Starsky**_!" Hutch cried out.

"_**Starsky!" **_the blond yelled out again but the only sound he heard was his own echo reverberating back at him.

"Ken…look at this…there are tracks here from what looks to be of a large animal!" Hanna called to him.

Hutch hurried over to her and stooped down.

"My god….those tracks are from a mountain lion!" Hutch exclaimed as he looked at Hanna.

"Look…over there!" Hanna shouted as she pointed to the cave off to the side amongst the rocks.

Both Hutch and Hanna hurried to the mouth of the cave's opening then abruptly stopped.

"Jesus…you don't think that…." Hanna started to say before she was interrupted by the sound of Hutch cocking the trigger on his revolver.

Everyone in the search party stood very still as they watched the blond slowly make his way towards the cave.

"Wait right here…that goes for everyone!" Hutch said almost in a whisper.

"Ken…for god's sake please be careful!" Hanna exclaimed as Hutch moved closer to the mouth of the cave.

When he got to the front of the opening he pulled his flashlight from his belt and turned it on.

He glanced back at the crowd behind him before slowly bending down and crawling inside.

Hanna and the rest of the search party waited in anticipation outside the cave.

After several minutes to everyone relief the blond crawled back out of the cave.

The team hurried towards Hutch to hear what he had found.

"Well…what did you find?" Hanna asked him eagerly.

"It definitely looks like a cat has been using the cave…and by the looks of it…very recently!" Hutch replied.

"But thankfully…there's no sign of Starsky in there!" Hutch added with everyone sighing in relief.

"There's one thing I did notice though…there's lots of cat scat around…too much for just one cat…I think a female cat and her young ones are living in there!" Hutch informed them.

Hutch's eyes connected with Hanna's and she knew immediately what he was thinking.

"A mother cat can get very defensive when something…or someone comes in between them!" Hutch said as if he was reading her thoughts.

Her eyes held his and she could clearly see the fear his eyes contained.

"Officer Hutchinson!" a voice yelled out.

Both Hutch and Hanna ran over to the man who hollered out Hutch's name.

The man was pointing down over the side of the cliff.

Hutch peered down below to a huge boulder that chuted out from the rocky cliff and he froze, for on that huge boulder were two large dark red stains that appeared to be blood.

"Give me a hand!" Hutch said as he removed the heavy backpack from his shoulders and held out his hand to one of the men from the search party.

Another man aided him as they held onto Hutch lowering him down onto the large boulder.

Hutch's heart sank when he reached a shaky hand out to touch the darkened area that stained the rock under his feet.

After several seconds Hutch was able to speak.

"It's blood!" he said barely getting the words out.

Hutch stood up and a wave of dizziness swept over him as he looked out at the steep drop below him.

The idea of his best friend falling to a terrifying death suddenly made the blond sick to his stomach and he stumbled backwards landing on the rough hard surface.

Hanna and the remainder of the search party looked on in sadness as they watched the blond start to fall apart.

Hutch sat there dazed and confused then slowly as the realization of Starsky's apparent demise started to sink in he began to weep.

Hanna wasted no time unstrapping her backpack and climbing down the side of the outcropping assisted by two other members of the team.

She quickly sat down beside the blond and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he sobbed heavily.

Hutch's entire body shook uncontrollably as she held him and she knew no amount of consoling would help ease his pain.

Then without warning Hutch tore himself from Hanna's embrace and forced himself to stand upright.

Hanna watched in fear as he staggered dangerously close to the edge.

"You son of a bitch….why?" Hutch cried out into the open air as he threw his flashlight angrily over the side.

"Just tell me why you fucking idiot!" Hutch cursed as he cried out to his lost friend.

Just then part of the rock they were on crumbled away and Hutch lost his footing and went down over the side instinctively clutching onto a thick tree root that grew alongside the outcropping.

Hanna quickly reached out to him grabbing his belt in an attempt to pull him back up as two other men scampered down over the side to assist her.

All three had ahold of Hutch and worked frantically to pull him back up.

After several horrifying seconds they managed to get him back onto the safety of the boulder with all four of them laying there panting heavily trying to catch their breath.

Then once everyone's strength was somewhat restored they climbed off the boulder onto the solid ground above to the rest of the team.

As Hutch laid there mentally and physically exhausted Hanna pulled the walkie talkie from his jacket pocket and motioned to a member of the search crew as she walked over to the side.

"I need you to call Jerry and tell him he needs to send a team down to the bottom of the ravine to look for Officer Starsky's body!" Hanna said softly so Hutch would not hear.

"Yes ma'am!" the man nodded before walking far enough away to make the call on the radio.

Hanna went back and sat down beside Hutch as he laid motionless on the ground staring out into space.

She gently caressed his tear stained cheek then brushed her hand through his tangled blond hair.

"Ken" she whispered softly.

"You should have let me die!" he said unexpectedly.

"What did you say?" Hanna replied shocked at his words.

"Starsky's dead….what reason do I have to live?" Hutch added mournfully as he continued to stare off into nothingness.

"You can't possibly mean that!" Hanna said astounded by the blond's comment.

"This is all my fault….I could have stopped him…I should have stopped him but I didn't!" Hutch said adamantly.

"Ken you can't blame yourself for any of this!" Hanna interjected.

Hutch sat up quickly and lashed out at her "You don't get it do you…I'm his partner and I let him down!" he growled at her making her cringe.

The silence between them was thick as she looked into his remorseful blue eyes.

"The least I can do is find his body and bring him home!" Hutch added somberly as he got to his feet swaying as he rose.

"I had one of the men radio Jerry…they're looking for David as we speak" Hanna said casting her eyes downward.

Hutch's eyes filled with tears once again hearing her words.

"There's a small stream just off to the right….why don't you go wash up and then when you're ready we can start back down over the side…I'll have the men gather up David's gear." Hanna added.

"Yeah" Hutch nodded quietly as he slowly walked away with his shoulders slouched.

"Oh Ken….I'm so sorry!" she whispered under her breath as she watched the broken hearted man walk towards the creek.

…..

Emma was growing increasingly restless waiting for Hutch to make his appearance as she made her way into the bedroom.

She didn't know how much longer Starsky would remain asleep and the last thing she wanted was for him to awaken while he laid there under the floorboards.

"Maybe by some small miracle David they were not able to find the cabin!" she said out loud.

Just then a thought came to her.

"Your gear…..why didn't I gather up your gear…that was so stupid of me!" she shouted out.

"David…I must go get your gear you left at the campsite… before your friend finds it….I'll only be a little while…I promise!" she said loudly as if Starsky was listening.

Emma ran out of the bedroom and raced out the door heading in the direction of where she first found Stasky.

In her fast pace she arrived at the stream that was just off to the side of Starsky's campsite in no time and she stopped to listen intently for any sounds that would have indicated the blond was in the area.

Not seeing or hearing anything she slowly and cautiously continued on.

In the meantime, Hutch had made his way to the creek and wearily dropped down to the water's edge.

He gazed down into the water seeing his forlorn reflection staring back at him as he cupped the cool liquid in his hands.

He took a deep breath as he splashed the cool water on his face and neck several times hoping it would provide a small amount of relief, it however did not.

Once again he cast his eyes on the disheveled reflection staring up and him and he paused.

Hutch leaned back and drew a heavy sigh as the tears once again started to flow.

Emma's fast pace was instantly halted when she heard the sound of water splashing in the stream just up ahead of her.

She stopped abruptly and listened, that's when she saw him, the blond man, the man she didn't know and yet feared more than anything else in life.

She quickly dashed behind a large tree hiding herself as she watch her enemy before her.

She watched him bathing his handsome distraught face in the cool mountain stream, his tears mixing with the water as he rubbed it violently across his face almost as if he was trying to watch away the pain.

She felt a pang of guilt as she watched the blond break down, sobbing heavily, his entire body heaving with each mournful breath he took and a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Emma watched him for what seemed like an eternity before his sobbing subsided and her heart began to soften for the blond.

She knew she had to go to him and tell him his friend was safe and sound just to alleviate his sorrow.

She slowly stepped out from behind the protection of the large tree and cautiously made her way towards the blond and while doing so a tree branch snapped beneath her feet alerting Hutch to her presence.

Emma froze as her eyes met with those of the surprised blond's and suddenly she felt like a wild animal trapped, as if Hutch was the hunter and she was his prey and she quickly turned and fled.

Hutch instantly was on his feet shouting after her.

"Wait…please!" he called to her but she continued to hurry off.

"Please….I'm a police officer…I need to talk to you!" Hutch cried out as he ran after her.

"I just need to ask you some questions!" the blond continued to call out to her as she raced off into the heavy wooded area.

Knowing the woods so well Emma was able to put a good deal of distance between herself and the blond as she ran with great speed away from her follower and in no time at all she knew the blond had lost her trail.

She made it to the cabin and hurried inside bolting the door behind her then waited frantically.

She ran into the bedroom and listened for any sound from the dark haired man hidden below and was pleased when she heard none.

"He's coming David….he found us!" Emma cried out heaving breathlessly.

"I need you to stay real quiet for me…it won't be much longer!" she said looking down at the hidden trapdoor her heart pounded furiously in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello!" Hutch yelled out after losing the young woman in the wooded area.

"Please….I only wanna to talk to you…I mean you no harm!" the blond added as he surveyed the area trying to catch his breath.

Hutch looked around at the ground before him and noticed the leaves on the path appeared to have been just freshly kicked up with the earth exposed so he started to follow it.

He hoped and prayed that the supposed trail would lead him to the woman and was totally taken by surprise when it led to a small secluded cabin hidden amongst some large pine trees and he halted.

The blond slowly walked up the steps leading to the cabin's front door and hesitated before knocking.

He scanned the woods around the cabin briefly then knocked firmly on the solid wooden door.

"Police officer…please open up!" Hutch called out with authority.

Not surprisingly to Hutch, no one came to the door so he pounded again.

"This is Sargent Ken Hutchinson from The Bay City Police Department…please open up!" Hutch shouted out his order once again.

Yet still the door did not open.

"If you _**do not**_ open this door immediately I _**will**_ open it forcefully!" Hutch shouted his warning as he pulled his revolver from his holster.

Hutch was just about to force open the door from the outside when he suddenly heard the sound of the deadbolt coming unlatched and saw the doorknob turn.

Slowly he saw a hint of a face peeking cautiously out the door.

He recognized it as being the face of the young woman he saw along the creek bed.

"Miss…I'd like to ask you a few questions in regards to a missing person who was lost in the area….may I come in?" Hutch asked politely as he holstered his weapon and flashed his identification.

Emma hesitated slightly then allowed him inside.

Hutch smiled appreciatively as he stepped inside the cabin looking around the room as he did so.

"Thank you Miss uhhh…." Hutch asked calmly hoping she would divulge her name.

"Emma….Emma Porter!" Emma replied suspiciously.

"Thank you Emma….as I mentioned before…I'm looking for information on a missing person that's been missing since Sunday…he was camping in the area!" Hutch informed the woman.

Emma did not speak.

"Ohhhh….I have a picture of him!" Hutch said as he pulled his wallet out and showed her the photo of Starsky he kept with him at all times.

"His name is David Starsky….he's a police officer…my partner actually!" Hutch added as he held out the photograph.

Emma just shook her head no.

"Do you mind if I take a look around?" Hutch asked the timid woman.

Emma was hesitant at first then reluctantly obliged.

"Thank you." Hutch said calmly as he started to look around the room.

The blond slowly made his way into the bedroom, glancing around the small room.

Emma held her breath as Hutch's feet paused on the very floorboards that covered his friends sleeping form.

Hutch looked down when the floorboards creaked beneath his weight but to Emma's relief he moved on surveying the rest of the room then walked back out to the living area once again.

Hutch noticed the two sets of clean dishes setting alongside the sink and questioned the woman. "Is your husband close by?"

"I'm not married?" she informed him.

"You don't live out here alone?" Hutch asked her as he glanced at the dishes again.

Emma realizing now why he was asking the questions and she answered nervously. "I live here with my father…he's not here right now…he should be back in a few days…he's been away visiting relatives!" she lied to the blond.

Hutch nodded silently his understanding.

"Well thank you for your time Miss Porter….sorry for the intrusion." Hutch said before taking one last look around the room before exciting the cabin.

Emma nodded as well then closed the door behind him.

Once outside Hutch's solemn mood quickly returned and he sighed heavily.

He knew Hanna and the rest of the search party were probably wondering where he was by now so with a heavy heart he began to make his way back to the rest of his team.

…..

Emma let out a huge sigh of relief when she was certain the blond was well on his way back from where he came from.

"_**Yes**_!" she exclaimed out loud as she hurried into the bedroom.

"David it worked…he didn't find you…I knew he wouldn't!" she cried out as she pulled back the heavy rug from the floorboards where Starsky was hidden.

Emma worked frantically removing the boards exposing the man hidden underneath.

"I'm sorry David…you know I hated to do that to you but your friend left me no choice!" the young woman said as she reached down and touched Starsky's cheek expecting it to be cool to the touch.

To her surprise and dismay the dark haired man's cheek felt as if it was on fire.

"Oh no David….not a fever!" Emma cried out softly.

"This is all your friend's fault….he forced me into doing this!" Emma hissed as she thought of the blond.

"Don't worry though…I'll have you feeling better in no time at all…Daddy taught me all about herbs and medicine!" she said almost enthusiastically to the unconscious man as she tugged on his arms pulling him out of the hole her father dug years ago.

After a great deal of effort Emma eventually was able to remove Starsky from the hole in the floor and onto the bed.

She covered him with two heavy quilts then tucked them firmly around his body and under his chin leaving only his face exposed.

"There that's better isn't it?" she said smiling down lovingly at the dark haired man.

"Now…I need to go fix up your medicine and some nice hot soup…you just rest until I come back!" Emma said as she softly brushed her hand across Starsky's feverous cheek before leaving the room.

…..

"Ken!" Hanna exclaimed with relief as she saw the blond walking down the path towards her and the rest of the search team.

"We were so worried about you…I went down to the creek and you weren't there….where did you go?" she inquired.

"There was a woman in the woods…I saw her at the creek and spooked her…she ran off and I followed her to her cabin thinking she might have had some information on…..on what happened to Starsky!" Hutch informed her with his last few words trailing off.

"There's a cabin back that way?" Hanna asked him with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah….a young girl….names Emma Porter…lives with her father." Hutch said.

"That's strange…as many times as Miranda and I have hiked up through here we've never seen any cabins!" Hanna said in amazement.

"It set's back in the woods among some huge trees…it's hard to see." Hutch replied.

"Did she…did she seem to know anything….about David?" Hanna asked reluctantly.

"No…she didn't know anything." Hutch replied as he bowed his head, his eyes misted with unshed tears.

"Oh Ken!" Hanna cried softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Hutch instantly melted into her much needed embrace and held her tightly as well.

"God Hanna….I just can't believe he's gone…it just doesn't feel like he is!" he exclaimed as he buried his face in her long blonde hair.

"I know Ken…I know!" she said trying to console him.

Just then the man Hanna had given the radio to walked up quietly behind them reluctant to disturb the couple.

"Excuse me….Officer Hutchinson…I have the warden on the radio he'd like to speak to you or Miss Mitchell!" the man said softly.

"I'll take it Earl…thank you." Hanna said as she took the radio offered to them.

Hanna looked into Hutch's eyes before hitting the button on the radio.

"Go ahead Jerry…this is Hanna!" she said into the mike as she observed Hutch's forlorn look.

"Hanna…we've combed the whole ravine three times…we can't find Officer Starsky's body anywhere!" Jerry's voice radioed back.

Hutch's head quickly bobbed up as he grabbed the radio out of Hanna's hand.

"Jerry…this is Hutch…you didn't find _**anything**_?" Hutch asked with surprise in his voice.

"Nothing Hutch…absolutely nothing!" Jerry replied.

"Well what do you think happened to him?" Hutch asked into the mike.

"I don't know Hutch…but whatever happened to him I don't think he went over that cliff!" Jerry's voice responded back.

"So you think he still may be alive?" Hutch asked eagerly.

"It's quite possible Hutch!" Jerry came back.

Hutch's heart began to race with the Warden's reply.

"Listen…it's starting to get dark…you, Hanna and the men better start making your way back down the side of the mountain soon!" Jerry said.

"I'm not coming down this damn mountain until I find my partner Jerry but I'll send the rest of the men down!" Hutch exclaimed into the radio.

"I kind of figured as much…you be careful up there ya hear?" Jerry replied.

Hanna grabbed the radio back from Hutch.

"Don't worry Jerry…I'll stay with him and keep an eye on him!" Hanna said into the mike jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Uhh Hanna…are you sure that's a good idea in light of the situation?" Jerry said.

"Oh come on Jer…you know I'm more at home up here than in my own bed!" Hanna said with a smile as she winked at Hutch prompting a smile from him as well.

"Okay…just be careful alright?" Jerry replied somberly.

"I told you…don't worry…I'm sure my big blond bodyguard will protect me!" Hanna said jokingly again causing Hutch to chuckle.

"Yeah…..great!" Jerry said with obvious disappointment in his voice before signing off.

"Doesn't sound like old Jer was too happy you were staying up here with me!" Hutch said as she handed him back the radio.

Hanna simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"We'd better let these men get on their way before it gets too dark…and we need to find a suitable campsite soon…preferably far enough away from that cave!" Hanna said as she pointed to where the female mountain lion was staying with her young.

"Yeah…I'll let them know they can go for the evening then we can start looking for a place to pitch the tents!" Hutch said before heading off to tell the men to go home for the night.

"Tents…rather old-fashion don't you think Ken" Hanna whispered to herself with obvious disappointment as she watched the blond walk away.

…..

It didn't take long for Hutch and Hanna to find an ideal spot to make camp for the night.

"I'll go gather up some wood for the fire!" Hanna told Hutch as she placed her gear on the ground.

"Okay but be careful and don't go too far!" Hutch warned her as he prepared to set up the tents.

Hanna nodded with a smile before walking off.

By the time Hanna returned fifteen minutes later Hutch had the tents already up and in place and was just unrolling his sleeping bag.

"Wow…that was quick Officer Hutchinson! Hanna exclaimed as she surveyed his work.

"I've been doing this kind of stuff since I was a kid…my Granddad always took me camping almost every weekend when I was a boy…they were some of the best times of my life!" Hutch said as he thought back and smiled.

"It's good to see you smile Ken in spite of everything that's going on with David right now!" she said to him affectionately as she touched his hand.

Hutch clutched her hand in his.

"He's alive Hanna…Starsky is alive!" Hutch said passionately as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Of course he is Ken…and tomorrow…we are going to find him!" Hanna replied squeezing his hand in return.

Hutch smiled again as he looked into her eyes and cupped her chin.

"Thank you for being here Hanna…it really means a lot to me." He said affectionately.

At that moment, even with all that was going on around them, Hanna could have stood there in that very spot looking into Hutch's beautiful blue eyes for the rest of her life and she wouldn't have cared.

She leaned forward and for the first time they shared a kiss, the first of many she hoped.

"I'd be here regardless of the situation Ken…I'm just sorry it's not a happier occasion." Hanna told the blond.

"Yeah." Hutch said somberly as he brushed the soft blonde hair from her forehead.

"Well I suppose we should get dinner started if we're gonna eat tonight huh?" Hutch added as he reached for the stack of kindling to start the fire.

Hanna pulled out the fixings for the night's meal from her backpack and started to prepare the food while Hutch busied himself with the fire.

…..

"Hutchhh!" Starsky slurred as he began to wake causing Emma to hurry into the room.

Emma noticed the dark haired man was sweating perfusely when she knelt beside his bed.

"Hutchhh!" Starsky slurred again as he reached out for his friend who was nowhere present.

Emma took his hand and bit her lip when his nails dug into her skin.

"It's okay David…I'm gonna take care of you…your so called friend apparently doesn't care about you or he would have been here by now!" Emma whispered softly as she bathed his feverous forehead with a cool cloth.

"Hutch…where's Hutchhhh?" Starsky asked as he relished the feel of the cool cloth against his skin.

"He obviously has more important things to do than be here for you David but don't worry…I'm here…I'll always be here!" Emma said softly trying to sooth the restless man.

"Noooo…Hutchhhh….he wouldn't forget about meeee….he must have gotten lost….or…or…he's hurt...oh God…I gotta get to himmmm!" Starsky cried out as he tried to rise up from the bed.

"Shhhh…David you must be still!" Emma exclaimed as she forced him back down on the bed.

"I have some hot tea for you David…it will make you feel much better and help you sleep!" she said as she reached for the cup containing the herbal tea.

"Noooo…no more tea…I don't want to sleep…..have to find Hutchhhh…make sure he's okay!" Starsky slurred as he fought to rise again only to fall weakly back upon the pillow.

"David if you drink the tea I promise I will go look for your friend!" Emma said as a form of bribery.

Starsky looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

"You'll go look for him…make sure he's okay?" Starsky asked.

"Yes…I promise you…I will go look for him!" Emma lied.

"Thank you Emma…don't know what would have happened to me if you….hadn't come along!" Starsky said as he made an attempt to smile.

Emma nodded as she raised the cup to Starsky's lips.

Starsky winced as he tasted the bitter brew but drank it down anyways hoping it would help ease his pain.

"That's good David!" Emma said as if she was talking to a child.

Starsky finished off the tea then laid his head back down on the pillow.

"You gotta go now…to find Hutch…make sure he's okay!" Starsky exclaimed not even realizing it was pitch dark outside.

"Yes David…I'm going now!" Emma replied with no intention of going anywhere.

Within a few minutes from drinking the hot tea Starsky had fallen asleep.

Emma placed her hand on his forehead and felt the burning heat radiating from his skin.

"You'll feel better soon David!" she said as she mopped the perspiration from his forehead with the cool cloth.

"Hutchhh" Starsky mumbled in his sleep causing Emma to sigh heavily as she left the bedroom.

Emma placed another log in the fire trying to keep the cabin warm enough for the ailing man in the next room.

She then made herself a cup of tea and settled down into her rocking chair.

She could hear Starsky tossing and turning in his sleep and she started to sing her favorite lullaby thinking it would calm him.

"Hush little baby don't say a word" she sang as she rocked.

…..

After Hutch and Hanna had eaten their evening meal Hutch sat down at the fire as Hanna washed up down by the creek.

Afterwards she joined him with both of them just staring into the flames not saying a word.

After a good deal of silence Hanna finally spoke.

"Tell me about you and David" she said.

"What do you want to know?" Hutch asked her.

"Well I know you two went to the Academy together…did you hit it off right away?" Hanna inquired.

"Hah…actually we clicked almost immediately…just about all the other guys at the Academy thought he was a cocky smart ass!" Hutch informed her causing her to chuckle.

"And what about you….were you a cocky smart ass too?" Hanna asked jokingly nudging his side.

"Me…nah…I was always the strait laced one…the teacher's pet you might say…the other guys busted on me all the time…called me a brown noser…not Starsk though…he always treated me fair!" Hutch said as he continued to stare into the flames.

"After we both graduated top in our class I was partnered with a fellow by the name of Luke Huntley" Hutch continued on.

"The only other partner I ever had!" Hutch said as he remembered the man fondly.

"Starsky on the other hand had four different partners before we eventually got paired up!" Hutch said with a smile.

"Four!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do you think?" He asked in return.

"Because he was a cocky smart ass!" they chimed in together laughing out loud.

After their laughter died Hanna could instantly see a sudden change in Hutch's expression.

"He was obviously just waiting for the right partner to come along." Hanna said softly as she reached for his hand lacing her fingers in his.

"Yeah." Hutch said somberly.

"I love him like a brother Hanna…he'd take a bullet for me without giving it a second thought…there's not another guy like him in this entire universe…he's got a heart of pure gold and I'd never take another man as my partner ever…I'll quit the force first!" Hutch proclaimed as his eyes started to tear up.

Hanna squeezed his hand as she rested her cheek on his arm.

"I wish there was some way I could take some of the hurt away you're feeling Ken." she said softly.

Hutch remained silent.

"Ya know Ken we really don't have to sleep in separate tents tonight…I mean I can help take your mind off things for a little while if you want to come into my tent." Hanna offered.

Hutch looked at her affectionately as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers softly.

"Sweetheart…I appreciate the offer but somehow it just wouldn't seem right…not with Starsky out there somewhere and us…well you know." Hutch told her regrettably.

Hanna just looked deep into his amazing blue eyes and smiled.

"You understand don't you Honey?" he asked her concerned that he may have hurt her feelings.

"Of course I do Ken and you know what…you are one hell of a guy…most guys wouldn't be like that." Hanna said sweetly.

"Oh I don't know about that Darling…under any other circumstances I'd be jumping your bones in a heartbeat!" Hutch chuckled making her laugh as well.

The couple sat there in silence a few minutes longer before Hutch stood up and doused the fire.

"Well we better call it a night and try to get some shut-eye…we gotta get up in a couple hours." Hutch said as he took Hanna's hand and pulled her to her feet as he walked her to her tent.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." Hutch whispered softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Ken." she replied as she watched him walk to his tent.

"Ken…after we find David and everything is back to normal…will you promise to jump my bones when this is all over?" Hanna asked playfully.

"You got it…your tent or mine?" Hutch replied with a wink.

…..

Throughout the night Emma checked on Starsky numerous times hoping his fever was letting up only to find that it had worsened.

"Oh David…I don't know what to do!" Emma cried softly.

"God brought you to me so I wouldn't be alone now he's threatening to take you away from me…it's not fair!" she whimpered.

"First Mamma then Pappa now you…._**why**_?" she cried out again.

Starsky continued to toss and turn in his sleep calling out for his partner.

Emma grew increasingly more and more angry the more he called out for the blond.

"_**No**_!" she screamed.

"He's not coming for you…why can't you understand that!" Emma bellowed causing Starsky to wake.

"Emma please…I need Hutchhh." Starsky slurred.

"You don't David…you have me…we have each other!" the woman proclaimed loudly.

Starsky looked at her in disbelief.

"Emma please…I'm going…to die if…I don't get…help." he pleaded with her.

"Don't be silly…I'm not going to let you die!" she told him as she bathed his forehead again.

"You…you can't keep…me here…forever…..Emma please!" Starsky moaned.

Emma shook her head violently.

"You'll see David…once you're all better…you'll _**want**_ to stay here with me…we'll be the happiest couple…just like Mamma and Pappa were!" she cried.

"_**No Emma**_…this isn't…a fairy tale…it's real life…now pleaseee!" Starsky begged.

"I'm not going to listen to any more of this nonsense!" Emma exclaimed as she stomped her feet before leaving the room.

"Don't go Emma…I'm sorry…don't go!" Starsky cried out after her.

Emma ignored his plea as she entered the main living area and sat back down in her rocking chair and proceeded to rock furiously.

…..

Hutch rose in the early part of the morning way before daybreak after not getting any sleep at all the night before.

Hanna rose soon afterwards greeting him with a smile and a good morning in the glow of the lantern's light.

"Morning." he replied.

Hanna could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes and knew right away he hadn't slept.

Hutch proceeded to tear down his tent and then packed it neatly in his backpack then assisted Hanna with tearing her's down as well.

Once everything was packed away and ready to go they sat down and waiting for word from Jerry and Steve as to what steps to take next in the continued search for Starsky.

It wasn't long before the morning sun started lighting up the sky and they were able to see more clearly when a call came through on Hutch's radio.

"Hutch this is Jerry come in please!" Jerry's voice came through.

Hutch unhooked the radio from his belt and pressed the button.

"Yeah Jerry this is Hutch…go ahead!" Hutch replied.

"Hutch we're starting up the side now…we're gonna make a wider sweep of the area we covered yesterday to the east…Steve and his men are gonna do the same to the west…hopefully we'll come up with something!" Jerry informed the blond.

"Sounds good Jerry…Hanna and I are just about to head up the path too!" Hutch said into the mike.

"Did you find anything at all yesterday Hutch?" Jerry asked him.

"No nothing…I ran into a young woman who lives up here in a cabin with her father but she didn't seem to know anything!" Hutch replied back.

"Emma Porter?" Jerry's voice came through the receiver.

"Yeah that's her!" Hutch answered.

"She told you she lived there with her father?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah Why?" Hutch questioned the voice on the other end.

"Just seems strange that she would say it that way seeing her father was killed by a mountain lion awhile back!" Jerry replied.

"He what?" Hutch asked again as he thought back to yesterday and the extra set of dishes he recalled seeing at the sink in the woman's cabin.

"Yeah…a couple of hikers seen her dragging Sam's body back to the cabin in a makeshift carrier she had made up…Steve and the county Coroner had to go up and proclaim him dead….she buried him out back of the cabin under an old Oak tree!" Jerry added.

"She told me her father was away visiting relatives…that doesn't make any sense…why would she…" Hutch paused in mid thought as he pictured her dragging her father's body back to the cabin.

Hanna came to his side intrigued as well.

"Hutch you still there?" Jerry came back when he didn't hear the blond's voice for several seconds.

"Yeah Jerry I'm here…listen Jerry…I'm gonna make a trip back to the cabin again…there's something odd about the whole thing…I'll let you know what I find out alright!" Hutch informed the other man.

"Okay…be careful up there!" Jerry warned.

"You got it!" Hutch replied before signing off.

"Ken what's going on…why would that woman tell you her father was away if he was dead?" Hanna inquired.

"I don't know but I'm gonna pay her another visit and find out just what the hell is going on!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Well let's go then!" Hanna replied eagerly as she gathered up her gear.

"Okay but listen…when we get there I want you to keep your distance…if something is going on with that woman I don't want you to get in the middle of anything you hear?" Hutch informed her.

Hanna simply nodded as she waited for Hutch to gather up his gear before heading off to the cabin.

…..

After veering off the trail twice Hutch and Hanna finally found the path that led to the secluded cabin and they quietly made their way around to the back of the structure.

By now the morning sun was shining brightly through the forest and they were able to find the only Oak tree around the property.

"This must be the tree!" Hutch whispered softly as they made their way closer.

"Yes…there's her father gravestone!" Hanna replied quietly as she pointed to an old stone with hand carved writing on it.

"Samuel Porter!" Hutch read the name on the stone out loud.

Hutch looked at Hanna with a confused look on his face as he proceeded to scan the surroundings.

"What's that over there?" Hutch pointed as he spied an object buried under some leaves.

They walked over to the object in question and pulled it out from under it's camouflaged hiding place.

"Oh my God…is that blood!" Hanna gasped softly as they discovered the makeshift carrier used to drag both Starsky and Emma's father back to the cabin.

Hutch fingered the dark red substance and exclaimed "It's blood alright and it isn't that old either!"

"Starsky's blood?" Hanna asked as she shot him a quick glance.

"That would be my quess!" Hutch replied as he looked at the backside of the cabin.

"I was in and checked the inside of that cabin Hanna…Starsky _**was not**_ in there! Hutch proclaimed as he pointed at the building.

"How could she have hid him?" Hanna asked in a whisper.

"I don't know…but I'm sure as hell gonna find out!" Hutch whispered back eagerly.

"You stay here!" He ordered her as he made his way quietly to the only window at the back of the cabin.

Hutch crept up to the window and cautiously peeked in through the glass.

To the blond's shock and amazement his missing partner laid only a few feet away in a bed covered up to his chin by several handmade quilts.

Hutch's heart began to beat furiously in his chest as he drank in his beloved friend's sorely missed features.

He noticed that Starsky's face was slightly battered and bruised and that he was also sweating profusely.

Hutch then glanced around the rest of the bedroom trying to locate the whereabouts of the young woman.

After seeing no sign of Emma in the bedroom Hutch returned his gaze back to his best friend.

"Hang on Buddy…you hear me…just hang on Pal!" Hutch whispered to his partner as if Starsky could hear the blond's quiet plea through the glass.

Just then, as if telepathically, Starsky opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of golden blond hair as Hutch turned away from the window.

"Hutchhhh!" Starsky cried out.

Emma heard the cry from the other room and instantly became angry as she rose from her chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you David….your friend is not coming for you!" Emma called out loudly as she entered the bedroom.

"No Hutchhhh…don't' leave me…come back!" Starsky cried out in his feverous state not realizing he gave his partner's whereabouts away.

Emma froze in her tracks as she looked at Starsky and then followed his gaze out the window.

Emma moved quickly to the window and looked out then turned her attention back to the dark haired man.

"Who did you see out there David?" she asked nervously.

By now Starsky's senses were becoming slightly more acute as he realized his error in giving his partner's location away and he remained silent.

"I asked you a question David…..is your friend out there?" Emma demanded.

Starsky did not reply.

"Very well…I tried to be nice about this but your friend is leaving me no choice!" Emma exclaimed as she went to the wooden trunk at the foot of the bed and opened it.

Starsky watched in horror as she pulled out a rifle checking it to make sure it was loaded.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing?" Starsky cried out.

"It has to be done David if we are going to be together!" Emma exclaimed as she cocked the handle on the rifle.

"Emma…_**No**_…you can't do this!" Starsky pleaded with her as he tried to grab her arm.

In his weakened state his strength was no match for Emma and she easily pulled away from his grasp then stormed out into the other room.

Starsky knew he had to warn his partner about the crazed woman or somehow try to stop her and with all his might he managed to pull himself up from the bed throwing aside the many layers of quilts that were atop of him.

The pain in his injured leg was excruciating as the blood rushed down through the immobilized limb.

The pain and dizziness was so overwhelming Starsky feared he would pass out and be totally useless to Hutch but he pressed on.

"Oh my God!" Starsky cried out as he put weight on his bad leg leaning against every piece of furniture he came across as he stumbled out of the room.

…..

With Hanna safely out of harm's way Hutch quietly crept around to the front of the cabin pulling his revolver from it's holster as he went.

Fearing for Starsky's safety Hutch decided to break down the door without warning and with all the brute force he could muster he slammed into the front door twice before it burst open with a loud crack.

To his surprise he was greeted by the young woman standing off to the side with a rifle pointed right at his chest.

"_**Emma for God's sake No!" **_Starsky cried out as he staggered into the room.

Starsky's sudden appearance shocked the woman causing her to look in his direction pulling her aim to the right and away from Hutch's chest as she fired at the blond.

Hutch felt the impact of the bullet as it tore into his right arm causing him to spin around and fall backwards as his revolver fell from his grip and bounced off the wooden floor.

"_**Hutch**_!" Starsky screamed as he saw his best friend go down.

Outside Hanna heard Starsky cry out for the blond and knew something horrible must have happened.

Forgetting Hutch's warning to stay back out of the way she rushed to the front of the cabin and gasped when she saw the blond lying just outside the doorway, his right arm covered in blood.

Emma wasted no time as she cocked the rifle again and aimed it at the wounded officer.

From across the room Starsky reached out his arms to his fallen friend and tried to move towards him only to stumble and fall landing heavily on his injured leg.

"Ahhhh!" Starsky cried out in pain grabbing the bad leg with his hands as a wave of dizziness overcame him.

Hutch managed to raise himself up onto his knees keeping a close eye on his partner and Emma.

"Hutchhhh!" Starsky whimpered as he shook his head in frustration at his uselessness in this situation.

The two men's eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity although it was only seconds and for a moment it was just the two of them in the room.

Hutch made one final attempt to get to his feet but with the amount of blood loss from his right arm his attempt was feeble as he fell back down on his knees.

Starsky reached out to his friend again in desperation.

"It's okay Starsk." Hutch said almost too peacefully as he waited for Emma to strike the final blow.

Just then Hanna appeared at the door catching Emma completely off guard.

Living up in the mountains for so long it had been so long since she had seen another female.

She'd catch a glimpse of the occasional female hiker now and then but never up this close.

The woman reminded her somewhat of her own mother when she was younger and caused her to stop and stare.

"_**Hanna get back**_!" Hutch warned her as he motioned her away.

Hanna ignored Hutch's warning as she stepped over him and proceeded on into the room not taking her eyes off the crazed woman.

Hanna slowly and cautiously moved towards the unstable woman speaking softly.

"Emma….no one wants to hurt you Sweetie just put the gun down okay!" Hanna said nervously.

Emma just simply looked at her as she cocked her head to the side.

"This is a good man Emma…why do you want to hurt him?" Hanna asked the other woman as she pointed to Hutch.

Starsky and Hutch both looked on in disbelief at the blonde woman's bravery.

"He's…he's ruining everything…he…he wants to take David away from me!" Emma stuttered as she raised the rifle and pointed it Hutch again.

Hutch shot a quick glance at Starsky.

"Emma put down the gun please…I…I promise…..when this is all over…I promise you I'll stay with you….ahhhh!" Starsky lied to the deranged woman as a spasm of pain shot through his leg.

Hutch noticed that Starsky was bathed in perspiration and his eyes were clouded in pain.

"You're a liar!" Emma shouted out.

"You're just like all the other men…you just lie and hurt and use people!" Emma screamed.

"No Emma these two are different…they're kind and decent…..they don't want to hurt you….they want to help you!" Hanna pleaded her.

By now Hanna had step almost directly in front of Hutch trying to shield him from any more harm.

"_**Jesus Hanna get back**_!" Hutch yelled as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright Hutch…..Emma's not gonna hurt anyone anymore are you Sweetie?" Hanna said to the other woman as she squeezed Hutch's hand in reassurance before letting go.

"Put down the gun and this will be all over." Hanna said a bit more demanding.

The more Emma listened to the blonde woman the more she reminded her of her mother and how she use to gently scold her whenever she did something bad.

"_**Put the gun down right now Emma**_!" Hanna ordered as she pointed a finger at the mad woman.

Everyone could see that Emma's features were starting to soften as she lowered the rifle slightly.

"Mamma?" Emma whimpered softly.

Hutch and Starsky both looked at each other in confusion neither one sure they heard her correctly.

Hanna cast a quick gaze at Starsky then Hutch.

Hutch nodded back at her.

Hanna turned her attention back to the deranged woman.

"That's right Emma it's your mother…..give me the gun now!" Hanna said loudly as if she was scolding a child.

Hanna was only a couple feet away as she slowly placed her hand on the rifle then cautiously pulled it from Emma's grip.

"I'm sorry Mamma….I'm sorry!" Emma cried as Hanna gathered her in her arms.

"It's alright now Emma…Mamma's here now!" Hanna said as she gently rocked Emma in her arms.

Hutch crawled across the floor to his injured partner and using his one good arm he gathered him in his lap.

"Hey Buddy." Hutch whispered softly as he cradled his best friend holding him tightly.

"Hutchhhh!" Starsky moaned clutching the blond in a much needed embrace.

"I gotcha Pal…I gotcha!" Hutch said as he buried his face in Starsky's curls.

"I thought you gave up on me!" Starsky cried softly as he nuzzled his chin in the warmth of Hutch's chest.

"Never Babe….never." Hutch reassured him as he held him tighter.

Hanna gently placed Emma in the rocking chair then walked over to the two men and knelt down.

"How we doing here fellows?" she asked with concern.

As Starsky laid in Hutch's lap Hutch reached out with his left arm and placed it around Hanna neck pulling her in for a long hard kiss.

"You did pretty good over there." Hutch said with a smile as he nodded over at Emma in the rocking chair.

"You're one hell of a gutsy lady Miss Mitchell…thanks!" Hutch said with a smile as he squeezed her neck fighting a wave of dizziness.

Hanna could see Hutch was fading fast and Starsky had already slipped into unconsciousness.

Hanna pulled the radio off of Hutch's belt and spoke into the mike.

"Jerry….Steve…this is Hanna…we've found Officer Starsky…he's alive!" Hanna shouted into the receiver.

"Hanna this is Jerry…what's your location?" Jerry came back.

"Jerry we're at the Porter cabin…Hutch has been shot…he's lost a lot of blood and Officer Starsky is injured as well…we're gonna need some medical aid right away.

"Hanna this is Steve…I have a chopper on standby but the pilot won't be able to set down too close to the cabin…there's a clearing on the top of the mountain…we should be able to set down there!" the man in charge of Search and Rescue informed her.

"Jerry how close are you to the cabin?" Steve asked the Warden.

"We're only about five minutes from the cabin we'll be there shortly!" Jerry responded.

"Hanna are you okay…what's the situation?" Jerry's voice came back.

"Everything's okay now…I'll explain what happened when you guys get here but please hurry!" she said desperately.

"We're on our way Hanna we can see the cabin from where we're at now!" Jerry replied.

"Thanks Jerry!" Hanna said into the mike as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Hanna looked over at the blond who was now unconscious.

She quickly untied the bandana from around her neck and wrapped it tightly around Hutch's right arm to try to staunch the blood flow then she gathered a blanket from a nearby chair and placed it over both men before sitting back to wait for the rescue team to arrive.

…

After both men were given much needed medical attention Starsky was placed on the carrier Emma had used to bring him back to the cabin in originally.

Hutch had since come to and with help from two of the men from the search team they were eventually able to walk him to the clearing where the chopper sat waiting for them.

After loading Starsky, Hutch, Hanna and Emma onboard the helicopter rose from the ground and flew off towards the nearest hospital.

While they flew to their destination Hutch sat close to his partner pulling the blanket that covered him more snuggly around his neck.

Hanna who was sitting alongside Hutch smiled as he placed his good arm around her and pulled her close kissing her forehead.

They both then gazed over at Emma who appeared to be lost in her own little world oblivious of her surroundings.

Hutch and Hanna looked at each other sorrowfully then leaned back to rest while they waited to touch down.

The helicopter landed on the hospital grounds just ten minutes later and the medical staff was there to greet them.

They quickly unloaded Starsky placing him on a gurney and Hutch was placed in a wheelchair and wheeled into the emergency entrance following directly behind his partner.

Police officers were waiting to escort Emma off to be evaluated by other members of the medical staff and Hanna made her way to the hospital waiting area.

…..

Hanna was seated on the sofa in the waiting area when Captain Dobey entered.

He noticed her and smiled as he walked over to her as she got to her feet.

"Well Miss Mitchell me and my men owe you a debt of gratitude…your bravery was extremely commendable." Dobey exclaimed as he reached out and shook her hand.

"Thank you Captain but I only did what anyone else would have done in that situation." Hanna replied.

"Oh I highly doubt that Hanna but thank you just the same!" Dobey reiterated.

"Any word on Starsky and Hutch?" Dobey asked with concern.

"No nothing yet." Hanna replied with the same worried look as Dobey.

Just then the attending physician walked into the waiting area.

"Are you folks here for Officers Starsky and Hutchinson?" the doctor asked as he spied Dobey and Hanna.

"Yes! They both said simultaneously.

"How are my men doctor?" Dobey asked eager to learn about their condition.

"Officer Starsky suffered multiple compound fractures to his right leg that required delicate surgery…an infection has set in that we are presently treating with antibiotics and his temperature is up…we'll know more in the next forty eight hours once the antibiotics work into his system." The doctor informed Dobey and Hanna.

"And Officer Hutchinson?" Dobey asked as Hanna hung on the doctor's every word.

"Officer Hutchinson is out of surgery…we were able to remove the bullet without any problem…he's lost a considerable amount of blood that required a transfusion but with some extended therapy I don't foresee Officer Hutchinson having any limited mobility to his right arm." the doctor added resulting in a sigh of relief from both Hanna and Dobey.

"How soon can we see them Doctor?" Dobey asked.

"Well they're both still unconscious…I'd say maybe six or seven hours for Officer Hutchinson and sometime tomorrow morning for Officer Starsky." The doctor said as he looked at his watch.

"What about the young woman who did the shooting…how is she?" Hanna inquired.

"Miss Porter will be evaluated during the next several days in regards to her mental stability after that she'll either be placed here in a ward or go to the county jail according to authorities" the doctor told them.

Hanna nodded her understanding.

"Any further questions?" the doctor asked.

"No thank you Doctor." Dobey replied.

After the doctor walked away Dobey said to Hanna "You've been through an awful lot the last day or so…why don't you go home…get some much needed rest…I'll call you as soon as I hear anything."

"Yes…I'm in need of a nice hot bath and a warm bed…thank you Captain." Hanna said as she shook his hand again before leaving the waiting area.

Dobey sighed heavily as he found a seat nearby just as Huggy walked into the room.

"Captain I just heard about Starsky and Hutch…how they doing?" Huggy asked as he sat down alongside the police captain.

"Well the doctor seems to think they're both gonna be alright thankfully!" Dobey replied.

"That's great…man those two sure know how to find trouble wherever they go!" Huggy said.

"Tell me about…those two will make me old and gray before my time!" Dobey added as they both sat back to wait for further word on the two men dear to both their hearts.

…..

Hanna was seated by Hutch's bed when he started to stir.

She placed the book down she was reading and leaned over closer to the blond.

"Ken" she said softly as she brushed his cheek.

"Mmmmm!" Hutch responded groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Hanna asked.

"I've been better but I think I'll live" Hutch moaned.

Hanna smiled at him as she rubbed his shoulder blade.

"How's Starsk?" Hutch asked, the concern in his voice very evident.

"He came through surgery just fine…he has an infection that the doctors are combating with antibiotics…they're expecting him to come to in a few more hours" she informed the worried blond.

"I gotta see him!" Hutch mumbled as he attempted to sit up.

"Whoa Cowboy…you aren't go anywhere yet…at least not until the doctor comes to check up on you!" Hanna said as she gently forced him back down on the bed.

"I'll go get the doctor if you promise to behave yourself until I get back okay?" Hanna told him.

"Okay!" Hutch replied with a smile.

"Be right back!" Hanna said as she walked to the door.

"Hey gorgeous….thanks again…for everything!" Hutch called out after her.

"Hey gorgeous…your welcome!" Hanna said with a laugh.

Hanna returned with the doctor a few minutes later and as the doctor checked Hutch's arm he was quite pleased with how well Hutch was doing.

"Well Officer Hutchinson…I'd say you were extremely lucky!" the doctor informed the blond.

"Yeah thanks Doc now I'd like to go see my partner!" Hutch said demanding more than asking.

"Alright…I'll have one of the nurses bring a chair to your room only promise me you won't overdo it!" the doctor said as he pointed a finger at Hutch.

Hutch simply nodded as the doctor walked out of the room.

The nurse arrived with the wheelchair a few minutes later and helped Hutch into the chair.

She proceeded to push him towards the door when Hanna stopped her.

"I can take him to Officer Starsky's room if you just tell me what room he's in" Hanna said to the nurse.

"Certainly…he's still in the Intensive Care Unit…they'll be moving him to a room upstairs later" the nurse said before exiting the room.

Hanna pushed Hutch out into the hall and to the nearest elevator.

As she pushed the button and waited for the elevator to descend Hutch took her hand and rested it between his chin and shoulder rubbing it with his cheek.

He then leaned his head back and looked up at her.

"Hey come here beautiful" he said as she bent down to kiss his lips.

The elevator opened as their lips parted and Hanna pushed Hutch inside.

They made their way to the Intensive Care Unit and to Starsky's bedside.

"I'll be right outside Ken if you need me" Hanna said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks" Hutch whispered.

Hutch wheeled himself closer to Starsky's bed and placed his hand on Starsky's forearm.

Not wanting to wake him Hutch just sat there staring down as his best friend leaving his hand in place, for now that was all the comfort he needed.

…..

Two weeks had gone by and Starsky had made a vast improvement physically.

Hutch was sitting alongside his partner's bed when Hanna and her friend Miranda walked into the room.

"Hey hey looky here at these two beautiful babes Hutch!" Starsky called out when he saw the women walk in.

Hutch quickly stood up with his arm still in a sling and a huge smile on his face as he kissed Hanna then said hello to Miranda.

"Hi handsome!" Miranda greeted the curly haired detective as she gave him a peck on the cheek before placing a huge box of chocolates on his chest.

"Oh my goodness….what do we have here?" he asked her as he started to tear into the chocolate while Hutch rolled his eyes.

Miranda looked around the room for another chair to pull alongside the bed.

"Here you go Miranda take mine!" Hutch offered.

"Oh I don't wanna take your chair Ken I'll…." she started to say.

"No no…it's fine…..besides Hanna and I….we have to go anyhow!" Hutch said as he wrapped his arm around Hanna's waist smiling at her coely.

"Ohhh…and where are you two running off to so soon if I may ask?" Starsky asked as he was very intrigued.

"I ahhh…I made Hanna a promise not too long ago and I think it's about time I made good on my promise…what do you say Mitchell" Hutch said mischievously as he pulled a smiling Hanna towards the door.

"You kids have a good time!" Starsky called out to them.

"Oh don't worry we will!" Hutch replied through the doorway.

"Yeah Dave and I will just sit here and plan our mountain climbing trip for when he gets better!" Miranda said loudly causing Hutch and Hanna to stop in their tracks.

"You do know how to climb mountains don't you Dave?" Miranda asked the dark haired man.

"Me…..ahhhh….of course I know how to climb mountains…why I once climbed….." Starsky started to say as Hutch and Hanna walked back into the room.

"Starsk…shut-up will ya!" Hutch said as Hanna and him pulled Miranda up out of the chair and started to drag her out of the room.

"Oh am I gonna join you guys?" she asked as she looked at her friend then Hutch.

"No…I don't think so Miranda but I think for the sake of everyone involved it's best to keep you two separated for the time being.


End file.
